


whenever you need me, sunshine

by MintyRikus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Riku loves Sora, Sora feeling sad :(, Sora loving hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRikus/pseuds/MintyRikus
Summary: Everyone feels a little down, sometimes. Sora is having one of those days.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 62





	whenever you need me, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone !! I'm back with another tiny fic... this time inspired by those days where we feel a little down and lost. whether you experience them or not, i hope you enjoy this. I tried my best at writing something after not writing for so long, so your thoughts and opinions are appreciated (pls be nice ! :) ) i'm happy I actually put my pen on the paper and have something to put out there ! enjoy !

Sora lay there in the dim light of his bedroom— bundled in blankets as the light of the moon shone through the window. To someone else, it would be calming. Enchanting. As if the moon's rays sparkled for them like a spotlight in the night. But to Sora, it was nothing but a reminder of darkness, and loneliness. There were no stars in that pale sky, from what he could see, only the forlorn face of the moon by itself. 

It was just like him. The boy’s eyes stayed half-lidded, and he himself motionless. He hadn’t really seen his friends in a while now that they all had found their own places to be, and even though he was happy for them, Sora felt utterly helpless and lost. They didn’t really… need him anymore. His heart ached with some sort of hurt, a tingle in the tips of his fingers. He was hurting, and all the light of the day had escaped right through him. 

Sora heard a soft knock which broke the silence. It seemed to bring him back to reality for a moment. 

Then, a familiar voice. 

“Sora...,” A low voice sighed, drawing nearer to the pile of blankets on the bed. Sora hid himself further into the deep, messy sea of it all. Riku didn’t need to ask any questions.

With care, the silveret peeled away the blankets from him, and was greeted with a tired expression. Oh, so tired; Sora’s once sapphire eyes now seemed a dull grey, his once beaming smile replaced with a melancholy frown. In this state— Sora was different, but that was okay. 

Riku’s emerald eyes scanned Sora as he shuffled, clearly contemplating whether to spill his feelings. He didn’t want to feel like this, didn’t choose to feel like this. Soon, his words broke through the sound of their calm breathing, hearts in tune. 

“I feel awful,” Sora whispered, a whimper in his voice. “I don’t know why. I have no right to be.” 

To be filled with so much light and gratitude, how did he end up like this? 

In response, the older male gave him a concerned look, shifting so that he could take hold of Sora’s hand in his. 

“Sora,” Riku started again, quietly and calmly. “It’s alright. Even the brightest lights need some time off. It’s okay to feel like this.” 

The brunette sadly sighed, not sure of what to say. At first, he thought to nod and smile, to tell his most precious person that he was okay. Then he wouldn’t have to worry. But his thoughts were cut off. 

“You, you’re like the sun. All day you glow and glow, giving us all hope.” He pointed a finger towards the window, and Sora’s eyes lazily followed. “See that? The sun is resting. That’s why you don’t see it.” 

That’s why nobody saw him like this but Riku. 

Riku— He always knew how to get him back on his feet. Maybe it was that their hearts beat together. Somehow, the boy felt calm. It was as if he could hear a sweet melody somewhere in the distance. 

“And, Riku. I guess... you’re like the moon. Always there for me when I need you most.” 

Sora’s much smaller hand grasped and twirled Riku’s so that it lay pressed to his cheek, warm and comforting. 

Riku nodded. “Whenever you need me, sunshine, I’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it. it's really small but hopefully as i go along, i create bigger works :P
> 
> please look forward to more in the future ! whilst you're here, my twitter is @kii_ngdom, and whenever I post a new fic, I'll let everyone know there :)
> 
> Thank you!! <3


End file.
